Orba
Orba (オルーバ Orūba?) is one of Endless Chaos' generals who work for Deusmast. He is a kind man with good manners but becomes cold while carrying out a mission. He was defeated in episode 45. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:28 *Eyes Color:Light Green *Hair Color:Light blonde with a neon blue gradient *Homeland:Endless Chaos *First Appearance:Episode 34 *Theme Color:Dark Blue *Voice Actor:Noriaki Sugiyama History Meeting Shakince and Benigio After Shakince's failure, he greet them and wanted to know more about Pretty Cure. First Attack He send Chikurun to spy on the Cures and told him about Mofurun and became interested and send him again to spy on them. Chikurun inform him about Mofurun and order him to bring her to the flower field so he can use her against the Cures. He appear before Mofurun and captured her but the Cures saved her and he creates a Bench Don Yokubal. He order DOn Yokubal to destroy the field but Miracle protect it and backed up by Magical and Felice before defeat it, which he leaves. Appearance He is a tall humanoid man with whitish-purple skin and elf-like ears. His eyes are neon green with light pink accents and red pupils and his hair is short, flipped up on the right side, and is light blonde with a neon blue gradient. He also has green and purple horns protruding on top of his head. He also wears glasses. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with orange and yellow designs along the bottom and the ends of his sleeves and is also open around his navel. His pants are dark blue and have the same designs at the bottom of the legs, as well as black shoes. On his shoulders is a black fur cape lined in purple and a gold chain-like decoration across the top part of his body with gold spiky decorations on each shoulder. He doesn't wear his glasses during his debut, breaks them before transforming, and again doesn't need them when he's a part of Deusmast. Personality Like Shakince and Benigio, he is loyal to Deusmast and he has kind manners, but he becomes cold while carrying out a mission. He is also interested with human ecology. He researches his enemies before attacking them and is very bookish. He strongly seeks to control the situation at hand. This is why he used Chikurun as a spy, blackmailing the fairy into working for him in order to gain information. He interfered with Gamets fighting Cure Felice, in order to talk to her about her relation to Mother RaPaPa. He does this by restraining Gamets, even though the turtle warrior was technically on his side. His manipulative side also shows when he tries to take Dokuroxy's book from Sparda. He makes a motion similarly to cupping her face, which surprises her, he then kicks her into the back. He has a strong sense of superiority, and considers the Dark Magicians villains as mere pawns to Endless Chaos. He also mocked their magic not unlike Labut. Despite this, he didn't notice Spalda intent to betray him. Powers Like the other three generals before him, he looks to possess the ability to use Mugic. He can also summon Don Yokubal. In episode 41, he was able to obtain Dokuroxy's dark magic book, and a couple of episodes later, he appears to take an interest in that kind of magic and uses it to revive Dokuroxy's general Spalda. He can also transform into monstrous form, in which he rips his clothing, breaks his glasses and grows a pair of white/black wings. His hair color gets pink shades. He also has purple markings on body and face. Trivia *He is the second villain to wear glasses, preceded by Anacondy. *His appearance and mannerisms are similar to that of Dry. *He is the fourth villain who revived the previous generals, preceded by Goyan from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Bottom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 and Black Hole from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3. *He is based on the concept of a fallen angel, his four sets of wings and the black pair of wings being characteristic. His general design with the fur coat reminding of a wing might also be inspired by Abezethibou, a fallen angel with only one wing. *His name appears to be based off of orb. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Deceased Character Category:Endless Chaos